High School Story
by Poetrywriter16
Summary: A boy, Zack, meets a girl in freshman year of high school, but soon learns horrible secrets about her past. Please read, review! I update daily!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Freshman year.

_It's 5:30 A.M. already? Dang! _I thought as the alarm clock buzzed on my bedside table. I slammed it down for it to shut up but it wouldn't! I laid back down and tried to erase the sound by covering my head with my pillow. In two seconds I nodded back to sleep, even though the peace only lasted for about 10 minutes when my mom came charging in screaming her head off

"Zachary Carson Anderson! Being late on this first day of school sets you a bad reputation with the teachers, principal…" _Blah blah bla blah blah! It's school who cares! _I thought.

Somehow I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, got dressed, packed my bag, and got out the door and made it to the bus stop 5 minutes before it got there.

As soon as I climbed wearily onto the bus I ran into a problem: where to sit! _Emo? Gothic? Athletic? Nerds? Cheerleaders? Hell yeah! In a million years would that ever happen? _So I just sat in a seat near the front, dropped my stuff, and sat down. 10 minutes later the bus pulled into the school and I looked at the torture place that I'd be at for the next 4 years of my lousy life.

I walked inside gaping at everything; I know you're thinking the school, right? Well yeah, it was huge, but the girls! So many hot girls everywhere I looked! It was like walking straight into heaven filled with girls. And then I saw my best bud I've known since birth, we were in the same hospital born the same day!

"Hey man! How's it hangin' Zack? How was your summer?" Caleb asked as we knuckle touched, jumped, spun, and shook each other's hair. Of course I was blinded a second, my bangs are quite long and are always getting in my eyes. My eyes are always getting complimented though; they're ocean blue and I got sandy blonde hair, kind of tall, but here I feel like one of those tiny blue smurfs being at the Giant's castle. And of course, one of my specialties: major klutz! It showed on the first day of high school, too.

I had been walking toward homeroom, or at least where I thought it was, and wasn't looking and made myself a human bowling ball by falling down the stairs. Hey, at least I got a strike!

Then I saw her.

That strawberry curly hair, gorgeous blue eyes, so tall, and alone!? _Huh? Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second. A girl that beautiful, ALONE?! _

Once I got up and dusted myself off, I walked over to her. I tried to talk but all that came out ended up being, "humanahumanahumana."

She laughed and stuck out her hand and said, "My name's Isabella, nice to meet you, um…"

"Zack." I blurted out while shaking her hand.

She giggled, "Well Zack, pleasure to meet you, you a freshman too?"

"Yup, you?"

"Yup, who's homeroom?"

I quickly swam through my book bag and ended up knocking her books out of her hands, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I-I-I-I didn't mean to! I'll get them." I bent down to pick up her books, but turns out she did also. Our hands met and I laughed awkwardly and handed them to her, but while her arm was outstretched, her sweater came up a little on her arm and I saw a couple of scars. She quickly covered them again and blushed deeply.

"What happe-…"

She cut me off, "Nothing just fell into a rose bush when I was younger, while learning to ride my first bike."

"Oh, ok." Bell rings. "Dang it, I'll see you later!"

"Bye" she whispered.

Later I was to learn, it wasn't a biking-rose bush accident that gave her those scars. But I was horrified by what did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Still freshman year.

So it's been about 1 semester already? Holy crap!

Here's my latest report card:

Literature: C-

Science: D-

Math: F-

History: U

And all of the teachers put the same exact note:

FOCUS! Do we need to have yet ANOTHER parent/teacher conference? Stop zoning out!!!

My parents weren't really happy over it either… my mother had a murderer's look in her eyes. My father, oh God, my father.

He's a drunk, my mother, my sister, and I have run from him so many times! He's never made life enjoyable; I can guarantee I've never had one good memory of him. Just look in our fridge and you'll see the evidence that he never stops drinking; the contents all include: beer, beer, beer, oh and guess what? MORE BEER!

And because I'm the oldest, whenever Elizabeth, my sister, screwed up, I'd get the blame and get grounded and whipped. Elizabeth was Daddy's little angel. _Nothing I do can change that, ever since she was born, its Elizabeth this, Elizabeth that! _

Anyways, for my report card grades, my dad almost literally DID murder me. I have a feeling I won't be able to sit for a month or two…

I guess you're wondering why my grades are so horrible. Well here's the reason: remember those scars I saw on Isabella's arms that first day at school? I've been thinking night and day what happened to her. A bike accident can't be that bad!

Every day I try to get her alone to ask her, but she always gets an excuse out of it. I'm starting to get pissed off, but I ain't giving up on her.

But then one day, she invited me over to her house to study. _Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Act normal, wait don't! What do I say, say yes, don't flip out, you're good friends, come on just speak, SHE'S WAITING! _I thought. But, as always, I screwed up and ended up saying, "humanahumanahumanayes."

She just laughed; she laughed at me! Crap!

I walked away blushing with my head down. _You fucking screw up! She's never gonna tell you what happened! Maybe she doesn't WANT me to know, ever considered that you moron?! Just give up already! _

I ran into the bathroom, I couldn't help it, I just stood there and cried and cried. I stayed in there all day crying, no stopping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

STILL freshman year.

Today was interesting at school.

But I learned even more about Isabella at the same time.

Today she came to school looking like pure death, no joke. But I still told her she looked beautiful as always. And then I looked down at her ankles and right above her socks there were more scars like the ones on her legs. _Ok, what the hell is going on here!? _I thought. Now I was more than curious about what happened, and this time I'm not gonna be a little sissy about it.

And here's how it turned out:

I walked up to her after school and pulled her back behind the crowd and asked, "Isabella, stop lying ok? I wanna know the truth here and help if I can! Please tell me how you got all those scars!"

"It's none of your business!" She screamed, "There's nothing you can do about it anymore now! I don't even know how to stop it anymore!" and then just burst out crying. And instead of just standing there like an idiot like I usually would, I pulled her close and held her. I don't know how long we stood there hugging and her crying, but I wasn't just about to push her away. Even after my shirt was soaked, I still stood there holding her.

"Isabella?" I whispered.

"Yes?" She said it so quietly it was barely audiable, the wind could've blown it away easily.

"Please tell me what's going on. I seriously wanna help you."

"I can't; you'd freak out if I did tell you."

"If you have those scars, it must be horrible. I know I'll probably freak, but I wanna help you somehow!"

"No, I can't. It would get him in so much trouble if I, or you, told anybody!"

"Does it include your father?"

"Maybe."

"How often does they hurt you?"

"I'm not saying," she said icily. Then she wiped off her face and ran home, or wherever a girl goes.

I just stood there, again my idiotic self, and watched her heavenly body run into the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

STILL FRESHMAN YEAR?! Damn. Can I sleep through high school? Please?!

Thank God it's almost the end of the freakin' school year! More like hell year. And what sucks worse is I STILL haven't figured out Isabella's damn secret! And after that day I watched her run into the sunset, she hasn't talked to me since. Maybe she's glad I did it, glad I care, maybe not. But I can't help but knowing. And I'm not giving up finding out even if it takes till Senior Year.

Everyday gets worse and worse. I get slapped in the face by each teacher in each class. My cheek is red as for evidence. Which proves I'm failing every class, including history. I never do homework, study, listen in class, etc. Every stinkin day I get another lecture: "Zack do this, Zach do that. It's all really just bullshit. I'm sorry but high school is just plain bullshit. Drama, girls, sex, drugs, gay-tards, and blah bla blah, blah bla!

ANYWAYS… I have a feeling summer school here I come! Or… start skipping school or something.

Ok I bet you're thinking: "shut up about your personal crappy life, get on with the story of Isabella and her scars!" well boo hoo for you! If that's what you're thinking stop reading right now, just kiddin keep reading, it gets better!

So on the last day of freshman year, _FINALLY, _Isabella came up to me and swiftly said, "Thanks for trying, but nothing can help me now. I'm useless to this world anymore and nobody even cares anymore."

"Isabella! That's so not true! I love you and care deeply about you, I'm worried about you! Please don't give up!"

"Zack, I have no choice, would you prefer me to live in pain, or just die and get it over with?"

"If you don't believe me that you're worth so much more than you think, you'll believe me with this." Then, in front of the entire school, I kissed her. On the lips! Some retards in the crowd all went, "Awwwwwww! SOOOOOO cute!!!!!" and made those little kissy faces. I ignored them and pulled Isabella closer to me. I took her hands in mine and stopped kissing and looked her straight in her beautiful clear blue eyes and whispered, "I love you Isabella, don't stop believing."

She blushed but looked back up at me. Her eyes were misty, from happiness, embarrassment, or sadness, I could not tell, but I could see gratitude. I at least owned her that much.

"I'm sorry I bothered you from the first day of school, I shouldn't have kept on and on about what happened with you and whatever happened," I said as I held her hands in mine and held them up close to my face and, of course, by now everyone was dead silent and watching us, "I want you to know I'm okay with you not wanting to tell me, I understand if you want to keep it your own secret. But if there's anything, I repeat, ANYTHING, I can ever do for you, let me know."

"Zack," she whispered, "I've never met anyone in my life like you, and never thought I ever would. And I don't wanna give you up. I really do want to tell you what happened/happens, and I know I can trust you, I believe in that now, but I guess I'll go ahead and reveal it now…" She took a big breath before she started, "Ever since I was a kid," by now tears were streaming down her face, "my parents have…" then she just burst out crying. I wrapped my arms around her and let her head rest on my shoulder while I gently place my hand on the back of her head. With my other hand, I waved everyone off and mouthed for them to dissolve or die. The crowd disputed to their different after school activities or whatever. She lifted her head and looked straight into me, my soul, and I gently wiped the tears off her face.

"You don't have to tell me until you're ready. I promise it's okay." I kissed her once more and walked her home hand-in-hand. But once I left her house, I had just one more question that wouldn't leave my mind anymore; it was planted there for good.

_WHAT HAPPENED TO ISABELLA?!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

SUMMER SCHOOL?!

Well, I was right about the summer school thing. And that means missing out on hanging out with Caleb and all my friends, ugh. My parents aren't that thrilled either. My dad even said this to me exactly, "If you don't pass summer school, I'll pay for you to get into sophomore year. I want you out of this house as soon as possible!" I got pretty pissed at him after that, I slugged him. And of course, he almost murdered me and kicked me out of the house that day. Doesn't he seem great?! NOT!

Anyways… I haven't gotten to see Isabella lately, even though I text her during every class at summer school, we don't get to see each other visually, which completely sucks. And sadly, I know this is horrible news, her scars are getting worse and worse. I'm freakin scared to the point of insanity now and she knows it too. But whenever she tries to tell me what's going on, she just stops and bursts out crying again. And then I start crying cause I seriously hate seeing her so sad and in so much pain! I cannot imagine what it's like for her.

I think I'm starting to go mental insane from having to wait for her to tell me what's going on. But hell, I ain't pressuring her to tell me, I mean yeah, I seriously wanna know, BADLY, but I'm not telling her that. Then she might think I'm a fool and never tell me. That's one thing I'm bad with, it's called: PATIENCE.

Luckily summer school flew by, SUMMER, or at least what I have left of it, HERE I COME! And hallelujah I'm going up to sophomore! But the teacher for summer school was so old; I think he was born before Noah's Ark was created. Heck, probably before Adam and Eve! The wrinkles on his face always cringed whenever he talked, which was WAAAAAAAY too much. The classroom looked, and felt, like a complete jail cell. It had chains hanging from the walls (no joke), the door had a huge lock on it, like a prisoner's lock, it was solid gold too, I stole it the last day of summer school, boy am I gonna be rich!

He he, anyway, (YAY MONEY!) I saw Isabella at the grocery today! Yay! Dude I was flipping out, I "ACCIDENTALLY" tackled a guy to get out of the way so I could get to her. Well…… turns out, IT WASN'T ISABELLA!

*plays horror music*

Anyway, tonight I headed over to a guy's house with girls flooding the place_. Now this is more like it!_ I thought.

"Hey party people," Logan called out, "whoever wants to play truth or dare, come down to the basement!" in less than two seconds, I was down in the basement with tons of other kids I knew.

"Truth or dare. Truth or dare. Truth or dare!" the crowd started chanting.

I squeezed into the circle and sat down as the Logan was saying, "Now, we will begin. Who wants to get asked first?" Everyone in the room raised their hand, except me. So of course he picked me, surprise surprise!

"Zack! Ok, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare!"

"Aight man, aight. Your dare is…"

Right about now I'm getting some writers block, sorry! But this is where the audience help comes in! Review this chapter and tell me a few dares you'd like to hear. Make it interesting, please! Post as many dares as you wish, I'll write up as many as I can, thanks for the help!

~Zack


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Still party time, but will it end in disaster? Gasp! Read to find out!

"Your dare is to go make out with Kaitlyn!" Logan laughed as he spoke.

"WHY ME!" Kaitlyn screamed from somewhere in the back of the room.

"'Cause it's gonna be hilarious, duh." Logan replied.

Ok, before you start wondering, here's the info behind Kaitlyn. She's the hottest girl in the 10th grade (MY YEAR!) and it's every guys' dream to go out with her, let alone kiss her! And here I was being dared to go make out with her, well, can't get any worse, right? Turns out, I was wrong, as usual.

"Well," Logan said in his most daring, and what he called 'scary' voice, "You gonna do it or not, chicken!" Then he started making chicken noises and everyone else joined it also. SO, the crowd opened up and I saw Kaitlyn, wearing that so super hot short skirt, that shirt with no straps, her belly-button showing, damn, she's the sexiest girl in history! Her gray eyes gleaming in the light, and her pure blonde hair curling around her face, I was so tempted to whistle so freakin loud. Thank God I didn't, and didn't have to cause some other moron did it for me. I think I was drooling, I don't quite remember. Anyways, I walked down to her and took her hand. Logan whistled and started cheering me on, even though I know on the inside he was super jealous.

"Does he seriously have to do this dare?" Kaitlyn pouted.

"Of course!"

"GO ZACK, NICE JOB MAN!"

"She's put hotness, you're so lucky man!"

And those are only some things guys called out.

I pulled her up close to me, and rested my lips on hers, put my arms around her waist, her beautifully shaped waist, I actually think she was enjoying it, she didn't pull away!

"Zack, that ain't making out dude, TONGUE TONGUE TONGUE!" Logan shouted. And in less than a second everyone was cheering me on, hey, a guy can't resist making out with the sexist girl in school, aight?

So I slipped my tongue into her mouth and we went back and forth for quite a long while, luckily. When I eventually pulled away, she looked at me so sincerely I couldn't look anywhere else. Everyone was silent; nobody spoke a word. She just took my hand and quietly led me back upstairs, and then up a few stairs I didn't see before when I'd first come to the house. She led me into a bed room and she laid down on it and beckoned for me to go and lay down next to her, how could I resist? Of course I went and lay next to her, and then she rolled onto me and leaned down so close to my face, I was resisting so hard not to start making out again. She was leaning down so far, it took all my might not to stare at her boobs. They were big and beautiful, just like the rest of her. Then she rubbed her hand up and down my chest and leaned into kiss me. I think we stayed up there making out for over 2 hours. Best 2 hours in my life; guaranteed. She's an angel sent from heaven above; I couldn't resist myself. Once we were done, I carried her downstairs in my arms and she laid her head on my shoulder; I'm never washing this shirt ever again! Everyone was waiting for us, so it was kind of awkward when we went back down, yet still awesome at the exact same time. When I put her down, she stayed next to me like static cling, which I of course didn't mind. _Thank you Logan, thank you!_ I thought. Now I believed we were officially dating, and everybody else realized it also. I kissed her again, but when I looked up, I was completely horrified. I didn't know she came to this party, _where the hell did she come from! I didn't see her before! Actually, now that I think of it I caught a glimpse of her earlier but just didn't show any sign of it. _

STANDING RIGHT ACROSS THE ROOM WATCHING ME MAKING OUT WITH THE HOTTEST GIRL AT SCHOOL WAS ISABELLA!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Party gone bad.

_Oh Isabella!_ I thought horribly. _How long was she there! _

"Isabella!" I yelled as I dropped Kaitlyn's hands and ran to Isabella, but she knew I was coming and bolted faster than a dinosaur lookin' for dinner! I kept calling her name but knew I'd lost. Then I turned to Kaitlyn.

"YOU! YOU PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG!" I screamed at her icily.

"What're you talking about?" she said in the most fake able innocent voice in history.

"YOU WANTED TO SEE ISABELLA CRY. YOU WANTED ME TO BREAK HER HEART DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Zack. I'm innocent, really!" And gave me a phony smile as she tried to hold my hand, but instead I brought it up and slapped her. Dead out slapped her. I don't care whether it hurt or not, whether all the guys freaked out when I did that, but I didn't care. All I care about is Isabella. I should've known this was a trick! I tried to tackle Kaitlyn again but Logan and Caleb held me back. I growled at them to get off me, I wanted to murder Kaitlyn, hurt her as bad as I possibly could, slow death. Logan and Caleb barely let me go and I was already on top of Kaitlyn hitting her as hard as I possibly could, nobody tried to get me off of her because they all knew they couldn't stop me. Everyone heard the crack of her nose, that once beautiful nose, now bruised and bleeding.

And nobody expected this, but I screamed out, "If any of you make fun of Isabella, I'm gonna murder you, worse than this THING under me! Isabella is hurt enough emotionally. Logan! This is your entire"A couple thousand cuss words later…" fault!" Then I slammed Kaitlyn up against the wall until she went unconscious lying on the floor. I hoped she was dead.

Then I ran out of the house, with everyone staring in shock after me, and ran down 20 blocks to Isabella's house. But in the distance, I saw her still walking home. It was so quiet I could hear her sobbing. Man I seriously screwed up, seriously. I went up behind her as quietly as possible and hugged her tightly not letting her go. She screamed in surprise and then starting crying all over again once she saw it was me.

"Isabella, I know you're upset. Hit me. Hard. I deserve it. All you saw was a dare. Logan dared me to make out with Kaitlyn; I'm not attracted to her, at all. I promise! Please believe me, hate me forever, I understand, but please know, you're the one and only girl I love."

She turned to face me, tears still falling down her face in river flows, and she moved my bangs out of my eyes, looked straight in them and asked, "Do you really mean it, Zack? Can I seriously trust you? Everyone knows Kaitlyn's the sexiest and hottest girl in our grade, let alone school. Why would you go after an idiot like me? Even with all these hideous scars I always have to hide!" She tried to walk away, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a tight hug.

I gently whispered in her ear, "You aren't an idiot to me. I don't care whether you have scars or not. You're an angel sent from above to me. I don't care what anyone else thinks of you, and I never will! They don't know you like I do. I know the real you. And I love the real you, not a girl you would ever try to hide. You're beautiful, the first day I met you, I almost fainted when I saw you. Remember the human bowling ball? I had gotten up and seen an angel, not some weird creep."

She looked up at me from her spot in my shoulder. "Zack, I… don't know what to say…"

I put a finger on her lips to shush her and said, "You don't have to."

And before I even moved, she kissed me. I pulled her closer than we'd ever been before and rested my hands near her waist. She moved hers around my neck. And we just stood there kissing. Eventually, she obviously wanted to, and we started making out. I had my eyes closed the entire time, but I could tell she loved it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

What's going on?

I don't know what to do anymore.

Life is falling apart!

We got horrible news today.

So you know how like, me and Isabella are in love? Well turns out, her parents are forcing her to move away from California and up to Alaska! We considered the thought of her running away, she agreed to it. But where would she go? Wait wait wait, whoa. I just realized something: Isabella agreed to the running away part immediately super easily. Why? Hmm, my mind is going into overdrive here.

The last time I saw her father, he had a grim and evil look on his face. Her mother looked more at Isabella with hatred. What the hell is going on?

Later that day, Isabella told me her parents were drunks and pure evil. But they thought they were angels and that she was the devil. I completely disagreed with that, but I understood the drunken part, because of my father.

She told me she was scared to go back home, afraid of what they would do to her next. So then, of course, I did the stupidest thing in my life.

I marched away from Isabella with her calling me back. I was going to her house. They aren't gonna hurt her and get away with it! I didn't look but I could tell she was looking after me with frightened eyes. Once I got there, I didn't knock; I just walked straight into her house and into the living room where her parents were sitting. They were watching TV so they didn't even notice I'd barged right in. I went over and turned off the TV to get their damn attention.

"Who the hell are you and what're you doing in my house?" Her father demanded.

"I'm Zack Anderson. Isabella's boyfriend, thank you very much. Now, I've heard you've been hurting her. What the hell is up with that crap?"

"Ha ha, we haven't touched a bone on her body."

"Then why does she have all those scars on her?"

"Stop kiddin around boy."

"I'm not a boy!" Now I was practically shouting, and I saw Isabella standing in the doorway to the house, I motioned for her to get out and run, it was gonna get ugly. But she didn't move.

"Why would you think we're hitting up on our little girl?" He asked as he drank another gulp of whiskey.

"She's not your little girl; you treat her horribly. Do you realize how much she even hates you?"

"SHE DOES NOT HATE US!" And now he was screaming at the top of his lungs also.

"PROVE IT!" I shouted. Then before I could move or call out, Isabella came running and hit her father as hard as she could. He was motionless for a moment, but then slapped her. It was so loud it sent a shiver up my spine. HE'D HIT HER! Oh no, he didn't!

I just stood there frozen to the spot. I couldn't move. I watched Isabella try to fight her father, but she just couldn't win. Every time she tried to hit him, he'd grab her arm and slap her back. Her face just got more and more bruises and eventually turned a dark shade of purple. _I can't just stand here and watch!_ I screamed at myself. Then once more, before I could move, her father did the unexpectable.

"I love you, Zack." She said barely over a whisper before her father kicked her in the side and she passed out and fell straight down on the floor, blood streaming everywhere.

"ISABELLA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I tried to pick her up, but her father was ready and kicked me right in the balls. I bent over in pain, giving him time to kick me again. I fell down next to Isabella and held her hand before I passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Hospital.

I woke up suddenly wondering where the hell I was and why I was here. Then I remembered: Isabella! I looked around for her and saw her in the bed next to me. She was horribly wounded, way worse than I was. I hoped she didn't wake up soon because I really didn't want her to be in so much pain, because that looked like it seriously hurt. I tried to get out of bed to get to her, but the sheets were ropes tied around me. I struggled for the longest time until a nurse came in.

"Stop trying, it only makes it tighter." Oh, NOW she tells me.

"Anyway, you're in great shape, or at least, will be. That's your friend Isabella, right?"

"Girlfriend," I corrected her.

"Oh." She said it so swiftly and so sadly, I knew something was bad.

"Is she ok!"

"Well… she's in a coma; whatever happened to her must've been horrible!"

"It was her father," I muttered.

"Her FATHER did this to her?"

"And me, I was trying to protect her and get her away from him, but he's stupid, drunk, and strong. Plus pure evil." I could've sworn the nurse almost fainted.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!" She muttered over and over again.

"Her parents never cared for her either, they always beat her up. Most of the scars on her, she already had."

"Dang."

"Can I get out of this damn bed, please!" I almost shouted.

"Fine, fine. Jeez sorry, don't have to yell." She muttered as she undid my blankets (more like ropes) and helped me over to Isabella's bed. I held her hand tightly, but gently.

"I have a service call I must get to, I'll be back soon." The nurse said.

I didn't pay any attention to her, all I could think of was: _Poor Isabella, stay asleep babe, I don't want you to suffer awake._

And, of course, right then Caleb walked in. "Hey man, how's your girl doing?"

I sighed before I spoke, "She's in a coma man, but I'm sort of glad she is, I don't want her suffering awake."

"Oh wow man, I'm sorry." Then he just walked off.

Why doesn't anybody care!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Still crappy life at the hospital.

I sat on Isabella's bed at her side for many moons to rise and fall into and out of the fading pink and black skies. Many nurses came and went checking on her every 5 minutes, which I was glad of, but it still got annoying. When it was time to go to sleep I lay next to Isabella, I wasn't gonna leave her side no matter what it took. But at least her bruises were looking waaaaay better.

Strangely, well not really, but surprisingly neither of our parents visited us. And I don't even know how long we stayed there. But once people started bringing in homework, I knew it was at least partway through sophomore year. I don't care! I didn't Isabella's work also, even though it was all crap I had no clue I was writing about.

Anyway, all I did was either homework, sleep, eat a horrible meal, watch Isabella, stare out the window, or watch TV. Even though this hell house didn't have any good channels or shows, I always found something so boring it was funny. Like the one with a cow trying to eat hay but didn't have any teeth, ha ha ha, not funny, but still funny at the same time..? Trust me, I don't know either!!

So one day after a nurse had come in while I was reading a magazine, I heard some strange beeping sounds from Isabella's machine. I buzzed down to the nurses' station to tell them to come here immediately, and they did. They all fought against me to push me out into the hallway and not watch, cause I wouldn't like to see it.

From what they told me, this is what the beeping was about:

ISABELLA DIED!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hospital visit gone bad. CRAP.

They fought their hardest to keep me out of the room; eventually they turned on their brains and locked the door. I stood out in the hall screaming and crying for them to let me in. Isabella can't die! I won't let her! Eventually I turned on my brain too, and kicked down the door and ran inside. But turned out the nurses were right, I WAS horrified by what I saw.

Doctors and nurses running around like ants at an anthill, they were in the middle of doing CPR, but so far they had no response.

Now I was SERIOUSLY starting to flip out. I screamed at them to try harder, to get her to wake up, they had some nurses; literally, duck tape me to the chair and roll me out into the hall. And by now, everybody in the waiting room was looking down the hall at some random 15-year-old boy screaming and crying. I couldn't stop, I wouldn't stop, Isabella can't die, and she won't die! I kicked and fought but couldn't get out of this damn chair!

Then I felt something inside me, warm and familiar. I stopped screaming long enough to hear a voice whisper something to me: "I love you, Zack." The last words she had ever said to me, before her jackass of a father murdered his own daughter. I felt comfort zoom through me, something I've never felt before. She's the one and I'm not letting her go this easily. I pulled out my pocketknife out of my pocket and cut off the duck tape and ran back in the room. I told everyone to scatter and give me room.

"Isabella," I whispered into her ear, "Please don't give up babe, I can't live without you. I know your dad hurt you, I know he's probably done it before to you also, but please, don't give up. I'll kill myself for you, anything, anything at all, for you Isabella." I took her hand and just held it, tears streaming down my face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I don't know anymore.

As I sat there holding her hand, with the tears still flowing, something on a machine nearby started beeping rapidly again. The doctor went over to look at it, then turned to look at Isabella and felt her other wrist.

"She has a pulse!" He cried out.

I looked at Isabella and watched as her eyelids flittered open; those beautiful blue eyes. I started crying all over, not sad this time, but really happy. Isabella glanced around the room and then spotted me, a complete mess crying on her bedside.

"Zack!" She called out happily.

"Isabella, I… can't… believe… it." I managed to cough up to say. By now I was a complete wreck, my shirt stained with my tears and parts of it ripped off from the duck tape.

"Zack, what's going on? Why am I here?" She said rapidly.

"Because your father had hurt you, and then you went into a coma and then died, but you came back."

"Did he do anything to you?"

"Yeah, I was in here for a few days, but they let me loose and I haven't left your side since."

She looked at me with misty eyes; I was trying harder than her not to cry. I was so glad she was awake and talking and feeling okay.

"Zack?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"The way I got my scars were… well it's sort of hard to explain… well not really… I don't know…" She muttered.

I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down and looked straight in those ocean eyes, "You don't have to tell me; I can wait."

"No, I want to tell you, and I will"

"If you're sure…"

"My dad would always," She paused and whispered a word, "at night."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

Isabella gets to go home! Finally.

So, today they FINALLY released Isabella from the hospital, and I get to take her to my house and keep her there, doctors orders. *grins innocently*

When we got home, my parents, surprisingly, had a little welcoming party for her. I'd say Isabella enjoyed it; she sure seemed to. Then I took her up to my room after a while and let her sleep in my bed (don't worry I don't have *cooties*) I can just sleep on the couch, no biggy. She fell asleep like, instantly, and I let her be. I ran downstairs and grabbed my jacket and ran outside and all the way to Isabella's house. I walked right in, again, and turned off the TV that they were watching, AGAIN, Sigh.

"Come back for another round boy, eh?" Her father snarled.

"For your information, the doctors, AND lawyers, have agreed to let Isabella stay at my house until college or for however long she needs. They said it was a smart idea to keep her away from such a bitch like you!" I almost yelled the last part.

"My little girl? They took my little girl! I didn't do nothing wrong! I want her back here, NOW!"

"No can do sir. And how can you say you did nothing wrong? You put her in a coma, and she died, and barely came back! What the hell dude!'

Then he punched me right in the gut; I doubled over in pain, but immediately got back up. I'm not letting Isabella down. I raised my fists, "Bring it on, sissy," I beckoned to him. While getting him pissed off, behind my back I was turning on my phone and dialing 911, and let them hear the whole thing and waited till they got here.

"You can't let them take my little girl. So what, I put her in a coma, I killed her, call it murder, I don't give a shit boy, just give me my little girl back." He screamed at me.

"So from what you're telling me, hitting your daughter and murdering her isn't being a bitch? How the hell could you possibly think that, you IDIOT!" I just right out slapped him, kicked him in the balls, and while he was crying out in pain, I slammed him beer bottle on top of his moronic little head.

"You little," so many cuss words later I didn't even know some of them before he started screaming them, "son of a bitch." He cried out with blood dripping all down his face.

"How did Isabella get all those scars before freshman year a few years ago? Can you answer that? Or are you too stupid to be able to?"

"I ain't stupid boy, I suggest you stop mocking me or I'll murder you like I did to my daughter, and I won't make it quick and easy like I should, I'll make it as long and painful as I possibly can, that's what makes it fun." Then he laughed so hard. And I don't think he heard this, but I did: police sirens coming.

I grinned at him and said, "You'd better watch what you do to me. Now tell me, this instant or YOU are the one to get murdered," I growled at him.

"Ok, I will tell you, if it'll get you to shut up already. So besides murdering my daughter, all her childhood," and perfect timing, the police are just walking in the door behind him, handcuffs in hand, "I raped my daughter her whole childhood, happy now boy?"

"Actually, yes, yes I am. Turn around jackass." He turned around and his eyes were as wide as though he'd just seen a shark pass under him about to eat him. They cuffed him and marched him out to the police car and shoved him in and slammed the car door.

"Nice job kid," one of the policemen said.

"How?"

"Because you were smart enough to call 911 and let the operator hear everything going on and send us out here to get him. Don't worry about this guy, he's gonna be in jail and be tortured for a very, VERY long time."

We both grinned, "I'm sorry about your girlfriend," he said, "this jerk won't ever hurt her again, I promise son." He patted my shoulder and said goodbye.

I ran immediately back to my house. I found Isabella nibbling on a piece of bread in the kitchen, but she almost fainted when she saw all the bruises on my face from the fight.

"Zack," she screamed, "what in the world happened to you!"

"Your… father…" I was still trying to catch my breath," I got him arrested, I had called 911 and they heard the whole fight going on and brought out a squad and they have him in jail for a very, VERY long time"

"Oh my God," she muttered, "I can't believe you would go through that jerk and all of that crap just for me."

"I will go through anything if you're at the end of it. I don't care how hard the obstacle course is, but I'll go through it any day and any time for you. Nobody can get in my way, and nobody will ever stop my love for you, and no matter how hard they try, and no matter what they do to me, they can't succeed in breaking my love in you. You'll always be mine; maybe you haven't always been mine, but from now on, you always will be." Then in front of my parents, I picked her up and just plain out kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up closer and we just stood there. When we did stop, my mother was blushing and looking into my father's shoulder and giggling like some freaking weirdo. Then my parents came over and hugged both me and Isabella in a big group hug.

"Welcome to the family, Isabella." My father announced with a grin on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Life gets better.

So, Isabella's father is in jail, we're finishing high school, Isabella lives with us, could life possibly get any better?

"Zack!" My father called up to me early one morning before he left for work, which is super early.

I walked down the stairs clumsily running into the wall a few times, "Yeah?" I moaned.

"I've got to talk to you about, Isabella." He said. That woke me straight up.

"What about her…?"

"I'm not sure if this is too much for you, but, I would like you, when you guys get out of high school, ask her to marry you."

I couldn't believe my ears! "For real?" I asked.

"Yes, she's a very sweet girl, and I don't want her going somewhere bad again, I've started to get a feeling about her, not a bad one, I have enjoyed having her stay here." By now I almost fainted. My dreams were coming true. Now all I gotta do it finish high school. Ok, I can do this.

"Sure dad, that'd be awesome."

"

"Only if you're sure you want to son."

"I'm sure dad."

"You positive you're sure?"

"Yes!"

"You're positive you're sure that you're positive that you're sure?"

"Good God dad, yes!" I moaned and went back upstairs, now that'll be the hardest question to ever ask Isabella, besides going to the prom, oh shit, prom's next week! And I still haven't asked her!

When I was heading back to my room, Isabella stuck her head out of her bedroom. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything is great."

"Well, okay, if you're sure…" _Ask her to prom now you idiot! _I thought to myself. _Well ok, here goes. _

"Isabella?"

"Yes?"

I got on my knee and took out a rose from some plant holder behind me or whatever, "Isabella, will you be my date to the prom?"

I could've sworn she almost fainted.

"Zack, oh my gosh, yes! Of course I will!" I handed her the rose and she gave me a big hug around my neck and I lifted her up and spun her around with her laughing her head off. _Sure is a good start today. _I thought. _Oh shit, what about my tux? What am I gonna buy her? How am I gonna get her there? CRAP! _Now I was seriously freaking out.

On the other hand, I had no idea what was going through Isabella's head right now. I didn't know this, but this pretty much summarizes it: _Holy crap, what dress am I gonna wear? Am I pretty enough? What shoes will match? Man, Zack is such a sweetheart. _So yeah, I seriously had no idea she was freaking out also…

Later that morning, I ran to the tuxedo store to buy my tux. I swear I looked at every tuxedo in that store and only found one I liked. It was light blue and looked handsome enough for Isabella's needs.

On the other hand, Isabella was at the dress store freaking out about which dress was pretty enough for Zack. Eventually she decided on this gorgeous pink dress with no straps, went down to around a bit above her knees, and the bottom was really fluffy and the top half was all sparkly. _I hope this is good enough for Zack. _She thought.

They hide their clothes from each other until prom night. That day was hectic for them. Zack put on his tux, combed his hair (for once in his life.), smoothed it out, put on some super awesome smelling cologne, and straightened out his tuxedo and went down to the living room to wait for the princess to arrive. He also was holding a bouquet or whatever it's called to pin it to her dress.

Isabella, on the other hand, was in the bathroom doing her hair and make-up. She put on her dress and spun around laughing at how ridiculous she looked to herself. She curled her hair and pinned it behind her head, with strings of it hanging out front.

Zack, again, on the other hand, was getting ready for her downstairs; he turned off all the lights and waited for the signal from his mother to turn on the spotlight for Isabella. Which was… NOW!

I turned it on and was amazed at how beautiful she looked; she genuinely looked like a real princess, and it sure did feel like I was the prince. I took her hand at the bottom and spun her around and then pulled her into a close hug. Then I pinned the bouquet, or whatever (GET OVER IT!), onto her dress, and walked her outside to my car. Which, by the way, was a flaming hot red mustang convertible. I opened her door and helped her inside, then closed to door and went around and got in on my side. Then I drove all the way to school and helped her out of the car.

We didn't know this at the time, but by then we were just in a too happy mood to care, we were walking hand-in-hand to the worst prom to ever happen in the history of bad proms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Prom go splat.

We walked in happily and laughing. But stopped dead in our tracks because the whole place was silent as could be. Everyone was staring at us as though we were some hideous aliens from space or something. I heard someone whispering, "That's them!" or "Is she the one?"

Isabella, I could tell, was starting to freak out next to me; she walked a little closer to me and asked in my ear, "Zack, I'm scared. What's going on?"

"I don't know babe, but I'm gonna find out." I kissed her forehead then turned to everyone else.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here! This is supposed to be a PROM! You idiots, someone tell me what's going on right now!" I yelled.

Logan walked out of the crowd, "Ok, she's the one that's been raped by her father, right? She lives with you, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, get out of here."

"Why! It's a damn good free country!"

"'Cause we all agreed we don't want a horrible couple at our prom. Definitely a guy that beats up the sexist girl in history, and we don't want a girl that looks like a complete idiot with stupid scars."

"Zack," Isabella whispered, I could hear her voice cracking, "let's just get out of here."

"No, they aren't gonna say that about my girlfriend and get away with it! COME HERE BITCH!" I screamed at Logan and went straight for him. He just barely ducked out from under me, barely. I immediately went straight back in and kicked him in the nuts, he screamed like a little girl and went straight down. His girlfriend screamed from somewhere in the background. "

"Who else?" I screamed, "Who else is gonna make fun of me and my girlfriend eh?"

"Me." Kaitlyn stepped out from the crowd. And even though she was wearing an amazing dress, I wasn't drooling over her, and I never was going to ever again.

"Give me a good reason why," I yelled at her.

"Because you beat the fuck out of me." She stood her ground.

"Oh, because you made me break my girlfriend's heart." I growled at her as I took a few steps toward her. Her boyfriend came up behind her and held her, but she pushed him off and took a few steps towards me till we were face-to-face.

"And it's MY fault she was there watching us?"

"Yep."

"Look, I was attracted to you," she said as she rested her hand on my chest, "at least before you beat the shit out of me."

"Look, I ain't attracted to you, never have, and never will be. People may call you the sexist girl in school, but I say you're the biggest," few more thousand cuss words later…"jerk in the entire school."

I heard a lot of guys in the crowd gasp, and then get slapped by their girlfriends'.

"Oh, you sure about that?" She said as she pulled on my shirt and starting making out with me. I tried to pull away, but she had a tight grip and didn't let go. After about her making out with me, she backed off and said, "You still sure?"

"How. Dare. You. Kiss. Me. In. Front. Of. My. Girlfriend." I spat each word at her as icily as I possibly could, and it came out icier than I expected. I kicked her again until she was unconscious on the floor. And this time the guys weren't wimps, they all swarmed around me until I was completely surrounded.

"Isabella! Get out of here!" I yelled at her. But the guys opened up for one second to let me see that they'd taped her mouth shut and had ropes around her wrists and one guy was holding her down. "Let her go!" I screamed at them. "She didn't do anything. Let her go! Kill me!" So the guy kicked her and pushed her outside and locked the door.

"Bring it on!" I screamed again. All the girls were in a corner hiding from this, they were probably scared to break one of their 'precious manicured nails' in a fight, and let the guys do the job for them.

I kicked and fought but couldn't win. One guy broke my nose, I know that for sure. Most likely a few ribs. Then they pushed me out the door next to Isabella and locked the door again. Blood was gushing in river flows from my nose, and Isabella was ticked off.

"I can't believe you did that." She breathed.

"Like I said, I'll do anything for you, no matter the consequences."

"I bet you enjoyed kissing Kaitlyn again." Her voice broke again as she said this.

"Isabella, you know that's not true! You saw it yourself; she kissed ME! I hate her; I'm not attracted to her at all, she's a complete jerk!"

"How can I believe that Zack, truly, how can I believe that?"

"Would I have fought all the 12th grade senior boys for her? No. Would I have broken my nose in a fight for her? No. Would I have let her stay at my house? No! You're my one and only girl, Isabella." I took her hands in mine again and looked her straight in her eyes. "I would never cheat on you; I hate all other girls alive! You're my one and only girl babe, I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

La la la la la…

So, prom didn't go well… at all. Isabella was quite depressed over it. But Graduation Day didn't turn out so hot either, but either way, I still graduated! After we were done celebrating at Chick-fil-a, we went back to our house and Isabella went to bed after I kissed her goodnight.

I snuck out of the house late into the night and ran to the jewelry store. I used up all my money and bought Isabella the most beautiful ring in the entire store then ran home and hid it in my jacket.

Then next day I took Isabella to the park and we sat down next to the lake on one of those swingy benches or whatever it's called. She sat down but I didn't.

"You okay Zack?" She asked. "Come on, sit down."

"Isabella," I said as I got down on one knee and pulled out the little box, "will you marry me?"

She gasped and looked at me as though I was some weird alien person. "Zack, I… I…"

"Forget it," I muttered under my breath, "I knew you were gonna say no." Then I got up and looked at the ground and walked a few steps away…

"Zack!" She called after me.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I will marry you." She said with a huge smile on her face.

I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug and didn't wanna let her go, but I put the ring on her finger and sat back down next to her with my arm around her and hugged her again tightly.


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Alright, alright, listen up. I had a lot of reviews saying they don't want the story to end, torture the father, blah bla blah, blah bla! Well you're lucky I'm bored and have nothing better to do, you're wishes will come true:

In jail:

"Let me out of this damn hell hole!" Isabella's father screamed at the security guards. "I didn't do any fucking thing wrong to my fucking daughter! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Then he did the most stupidest thing a person could probably think of doing to a police security guard: HE FLICKED HIM OFF!

"Sir, are you sure you wanted to just do that? Plus we have a recording of everything you said to that boy from his phone."

"You're gonna let me out of here easily, or I'll smack the hell out of you to release me."

"Have it your way sir." The guard unlocked the door and cuffed his hands behind his back and led him out.

Now hold on a moment, I bet you're thinking "YOU'RE SETTING HIM FREE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, YOU CAN'T DO THAT! NO WAY, HECK NO! PUT HIM BACK IN PRISON!" But that one security guard had a few tricks up his sleeve. Just wait .

He stopped by the main officers' desk and got a warrant, and took Isabella's father to a new cell. There, the security guard was allowed to hang her father till death, which he died a few hours later from trying to get out of it, ha ha that stupid man, tisk tisk tisk.

Later that day, Isabella got the news her father had been reported dead in the jail. She ran to Zack and gave him a super big hug.

"What happened?" He asked in his super manly voice now, super extremely deep.

"My father's dead!"

"Oh my God Isabella, that's great!" Zack said excitedly.

Ok to keep you guys up to date, this is what happened while we were gone from this happy couple for a while:

They both went to the same college and graduated at the same time, and moved to northern California and started a family; their first child was named Elizabeth. And Isabella was to be expecting a new boy soon who was soon to be named Carson.

They've been busy haven't they?


End file.
